The present disclosure relates generally to the field of smoke inhalation devices and more particularly to control mechanisms for smoke inhalation devices.
Smoke inhalation devices, commonly known as e-cigarettes, can be used to simulate a cigarette or a cigar. For example, a smoke inhalation device can vaporize a liquid including nicotine. A user of the smoke inhalation device can inhale the vapor and have an experience similar to smoking a traditional cigarette or cigar.